The Next 5 Hours
by Magic.E.B
Summary: Cathy sends Jamie a letter that just about breaks his heart, She's given up all hope. Can he get to her in time? Caution: Suicide attempts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Hi guys. This is my first TL5Y Fanfic. I realized that there aren't that many for such an awesome show. So hopefully the release of the movie (which is perfection) on DVD will make more fans. This is my first with Chapters in it so I'll be trying to figure that out. And the chapters are all pretty short. It will end up mostly being from Jamie's P.O.V, you'll see why. But yeah enjoy and let me know whatcha think. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1, The Picture. **

Cathy's P.O.V

He changed his Facebook… It was single. Now its 'Its Complicated', he's moved on. And his profile picture, which used to be his book jacket photo, that I had taken, was gone. Now it's Him and Elise, his editor! Their arms are rapped around each other and they're smiling, he's smiling, like he used to before everything happened. She makes him happy… like I used to.

I close my laptop. And set it on the desk. His desk. Oh, who am I kidding? Everything is his! He bought everything! He made all the money! I made at most $600 all summer in Ohio! I'm going to die without him. I can't do anything without him. Doesn't see that? Doesn't he care? It was less than a month ago when he left me. So I had been right, he had been cheating on me. The question is for how long? 2 months? All 5 Years?

The tears are running freely now. I can't do this. How doesn't he not know that I can't live like this?

Jamie's P.O.V

"God! That was the longest book signing ever! I nearly fell asleep in the taxi back over here." I tell Elise as I enter my new apartment building.

"Aw, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'll be back in the city on Thursday. Okay?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Cheer up. I've got to go, alright? Bye."

"Bye." I say and hang up. I walk into the elevator and the man there, Jim hands me a letter. It's inside a white envelope that didn't have anything on it. No return address or stamp. It simply says _Jamie W. _ But it doesn't need anything else. I would know that handwriting anywhere. I've seen it for five years on everything, notes, checks, papers, grocery lists, everything. Cathy had written me a letter. Oh boy.

I'm waiting to read till I get to my apartment. I open my door and step in. It's big for Manhattan but small compared to what Cathy and I shared. I sit down at my 'Dinning room' table not know what to expect. I pull the page out and it makes a crinkling sound. I take a deep breath and unfold it, and it was not anything I had expected. It was a suicide note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, The Letter. **

Jamie's P.O.V

Dear Jamie,

I can't do this. You held me together. I liked to think that I was strong, that I didn't need you, but Jamie. I do. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. And well, you are the person I have left. I can't tell my parents you left me. I can't watch you move on, while I'm stuck here drowning. I can't, I won't. I can't go to court with you every week to finalize everything. I'll make it easier on both of us. I'll set us both free. You can have everything. I won't need any of it. Except on thing. Jamie, when they bury me can I wear my wedding ring? I don't want to die devoiced.

You're the only one who knows I'm dead. Please don't just let me rot. Please bury me and than you can go on. Forget me, like I know everyone will.

I will love you always,

Cathy

Ps.~ Think of what a great story you'll have.

It's a suicide note. Cathy wrote a suicide not. I grab my keys and run out the door. I meet Jim again and I show him the note.

"When did she drop this off?" I demand.

"Maybe 45 minutes ago. I don't know." He responds, frightened. 45 minutes that's good it takes at least 10 minutes to get that side of town, and most drugs take at least an hour to have affect. I should make it in time. I decide it would take to long to drive. So I shove the note in my pocket and run for dear life down the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, The Call.**

Jamie P.O.V

By the time I make it I'm panting and soaking wet. It had started raining when I wasn't even half way here. I run up the steps and bang on the door.

"Cathy!" I scream. Begging her to open the door. "Cathy, Please! Open up!" I try a few more times when I decide to call 911. It rings and I keep banging.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"Hi. I need an ambulance to 73rd street. I think my wife might have killed herself." The words kill me. The idea that Cathy would be so upset that she would do this, but its not the first time. She had told me she had tried it a few times in school. She also had told me she would never do it again. But that was before I left.

"Okay sir, can you get in the house?" She asks.

"No I don't have my keys. I can't get in!" I cry.

"Sir, please stay calm. What kind of door is it?"

"Solid Wood." I say.

"Um. Okay is there a back door or low window?"

"There's a screen door! But the gate to the back is locked."

"Its an automatic lock?"

"Yes"

"Fantastic! We can unlock that for you now." I heard the click as the metal gate opens.

"Now, Sir. Do not let her know that help is coming. It will make her panic. When you reach her try to calm her. The Ambulance is on its way. If you need any help call back do you understand?"

"Yes." I say, "thank you so much."

**So, do you even like it? I think it gets better. The chapters will start getting longer. Let me know if you like it, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, The Kiss. **

**Its amazing how you instantly start hating whatever you wrote the moment people can see it. Is this any good? Please let me know. **

**Chapter 4, The Kiss. **

I open the back door and run in.

"Cathy!" I yell checking all the rooms. I reach the bedroom when I see her. Curled in a ball in a beautiful dress. I walk over to her slowly, "Cathy?" She looks up shocked. "Jamie?" I sit down next to her on the bed and stroke her hair. "Hi, honey." Is all I say when I want to cry and sob. Eventually she looks up at me and says, "you know I already did it Jamie. You don't have to stay here." I pull her to me and hold her there as her arms slowly rap around me. "I want to stay here. I want you to stay." She pulls back but I hold her tighter. "What did you take, baby?" she's crying now too. Our tears mixing as they hit my shirt, She points to the end table next to the bed. There were 4 empty pill bottles, two anti-depressants and two painkillers. "Oh god." My arms rap so tightly around her I scared I'm crushing her. "What can I do? Kathy what can I do to help you? I'm so sorry."

"Can you lay with me? Can we cuddle one last time? I want the last thing I remember to be in your arms. I want to die a wife." I nod, crying and put her back down on the bed. I lay back down on 'my side' and she puts her head on my chest. I feel her light tears falling like small little raindrops. I concentrate on the feeling of her, her head, her breathing, and her hair. This is the most connected we have been in years, just laying here with each other. It makes me remember how much I really do love her, still. "Cathy, can I do one more thing? With you as my wife?" she nods slowly, enjoying just being next to me. But I move and she sits up and I take her face in my hands and kiss her. It feels like our first kiss again, intense and fiery and sweet and beautiful and sloppy very sloppy, but we don't care we only crave more contact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys. It might start being a little longer between updates because I have school and I just got a puppy! Also I'm going to try to start making the chapters longer so it will be less frequent but more story. I hope you stick with the story though. I enjoy writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it. So Thanks guys! **

**Special thanks to K Kelly who was my first commenter ever! Your Reponses are amazing and so helpful. So, Much love to you all. **

**~Magic.E.B**

**Chapter 5, The Rescue **

I'm devouring her neck when I hear them pull up the sirens blaring. Cathy doesn't notice or care, thinking its just New York City noise. I hear them trying to be quiet as they open the door. I stop kissing her and she looks at me.

"I'll be right back," I say as walk out of the room.

I run over to the men "She's in the bedroom." I tell them. They send me back to her and tell me to distract her. Please god let this work. I fill a glass of water and I open the door. She sits up and I can see the meds are starting to take affect, her eyes are dark and clouded, her skin looks pale.

"You came back." She says slurring her words. I'm losing her. I set the glass down and sit against the pillows. So she has to have her back to the slightly open door. I touch her cheek, "Of course I did… I… Still-" The men open the door and She jumps off the bed like a scared cat. She looks at them and then me, and the look of betrayal in her eyes burns like fire, the clouded joy is gone it was replaced with anger and fear. She looks around franticly as one of the men slowly approach.

"Miss, Please. Just come with us. We want to help you." He says in calm voice. She shakes her head. She makes a move like she might run but the drugs take hold first. I run to catch her as she falls. And she's out cold. I scream her name and no response.

**Oooo suspense! Ideas? Leave them below! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

** I don't know how to explain myself. I'm so sorry. I am so grateful for all of you guys who are actually reading my stories. I promise the chapter WILL start getting longer and just over all better as we get into the summer. I just need to get my personal life together first. Lately I've been having some problems emotionally and mentally. And normally I would channel that into writing, but with finals coming up I'm doing enough writing. But anyway, enough about my life. Lets move on to the ones we all actually care about. Again, so sorry. **

**Chapter 6, The Ride **

The medics put her in the ambulance and before they close the door one asks if I would like to ride with her, I nod. I have to look away as they stick needles in her arms and attach her to all kinds of machines. The beep and hum all around us but I only focus on her small hand in mine. I feel it growing colder, growing into a lump of ice in my hand. I press it to my lips trying to warm it with my breath. My hand falls on her wrist searching for pulse, its faint deep within her arm. My fingers brush over something. I brush her sleeve away and find the watch I gave her for our first Christmas. It kinks with the silver bracelet that I also gave her. In fact she is wearing every piece of jewelry I ever gave her. The bracelet on one side is bent and warped. And under it lay multiple lines of pink ragged skin. I let out a small sob as I realize. She had been hurting herself. Burning herself with the bracelet I gave her. Yet another thing I have done to her.

"Cathy, if you can pull through this I promise I will never hurt you again. I'll never hurt anyone again. I love you so much. I do. I know you couldn't see that and I didn't show it well. But I do. God, I love you. So please, Live."

**Still so sorry, that sucked. Please stick with me. I will update more during the summer. So comment and/or follow. I love you, awesome nerds.**

**~Magic.E.B **


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey! Guess what this chapter is actually longer! (Even though I've been promising to make them longer for like a few weeks) Sorry it took me so long to update (Again.) I was just taking a break after writing a 38 page long final for my Creative writing class. But anyway I realized I have been spelling Cathy as Kathy, I don't know why. So I went though the whole story and changed them all to Cathy (Yay.) but some might have slipped through so I'm sorry if it's inconsistent. Anyway, the chapters will start being like this length (most of the time). So yay! As always let me know what you think! **

**~Magic.E.B **

**Chapter 7, The Answer**

Everything is a blur, like literally everything in blurring before my eyes. My head is swaying and I'm seeing spots of orange and black. I'm clutching Cathy's small hand in mine, its cool and pale.

"Sir, are you alright?" a medic asks me, and I resist the erg to scream at him that of course I'm not okay! "Sir, we are going to arrive at the hospital soon, we need to prep her. So I have to ask you to move aside." I whip my eyes and step aside. I have to look away from them, from these unknown men touching her.

We finally pull into the hospital and I nearly fall out of the ambulance door trying to get out of their way. They bring her in on the stretcher shouting a ton of words that make no sense to me. Cathy is pushed though a door, I go to fallow when a small red headed woman stops me.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there. Medical professionals only." I want to resist but I'm too scared to waste anytime that might help Cathy. So I simply nod and she points to a row of chairs.

As I sit I pull out my phone, 8 texts and 4 missed calls all from Elise.

'Jamie, I made it back to my hotel. What's up?' ~ 4:26

'Hey, are you okay?' ~ 6:13

'Hey, I called you. Twice! I'm getting worried!' ~ 6:34

'Jamie! I call your building; they said you left hours ago. Where are you!?' ~6:45

'Did you get mugged?!' ~6:53

'JAMIE WELLERSTEIN! WHERE ARE YOU!' ~7:05

'Jamie! Please call me, I'm really worried!' ~7:10

'Jamie, you have an hour before I'm calling the cops. I'm serious.' ~7:14

It was 8:09, Jesus. I know she will call the cops, but I really don't want to talk to her.

'Hi. I'm fine. Sorry…' I type not knowing how to explain.

'Jamie! Oh my god! Where the hell have you been?!' She responds instantly.

'Can I call you?' I ask not knowing how to type my feeling.

'Of course.'

I get up and ran to the reception desk.

"Hi, um… I need to make a phone call but I'll just be outside. And if there is any news on Catherine Wellerstein…" she hasn't changed her name back yet. Right? I mean we haven't signed the papers yet. "…Can you please come and get me?" she nods just as my phone starts buzzing I look down and see Elise's face. I answer.

"Jamie! What happened?" her voice is tight and sharp.

"Um… Cathy…" I say, turns out its harder to put my feeling into spoken words too. Crap.

"What do you mean Cathy? Are you two getting back together! Did you cheat on me?" Now she sounds hurt.

"No," well, we did kiss… "no we didn't hook up." That was true.

"Than what happened?" I figure I should just tell her.

"Cathy tried to kill herself, Elise." I hear her gasp.

"Oh my god! Why?" she asks. And I snap.

"Because of us! Because of me, her husband, being shitty and cheating on her!" I feel the tears start again and desperately try to stop them.

"Jamie. This is not your fault." I don't listen. I know it is. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know. We are at the hospital. The doctors are looking at her now."

"Do you want me to fly back? I can cancel my meetings." She offers.

"No. No, don't do that I'll be fine. And I'll keep you updated. But for now can I hang up? It doesn't feel right talking to you about this." I know that sounds really mean but all I want right now is to be next to Cathy.

"Oh, Sure. Just let me know what happens." I nod even though she can't see it.

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye." I hang up.

Opening the door I nearly run into the receptionist.

"Oh, Sir the nurse has news for you." My heart starts beating faster and faster every step I take. As I reach the nurse, the same red head as before, she looks up.

"Mr. Wellerstein?" She asks in a voice that sounds both tired and pissed off. I nod. "We ran some tests and the doctors have decided to put her in to a medical coma," Shit. "She has major damage in certain parts of her brain." No. "It could be a lot worse considering what she took and how much. It's defiantly good we caught it early. We are giving her IVs and we are assisting her breathing."

"Can I see her?" I ask, the tears evident in my voice.

"Unfortunately She isn't aloud visitors right now and most likely not be for at least the next 5 hours. As they are the most critical for her recovery." I nod. "Now you are her Husband?" I don't know. I don't want to say ex- husband because technically that's not what I am and also they might not let me back to see her.

"Yes." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, so we will be releasing her possessions to you. You can pick them up in about an hour at the front desk." I nod again knowing that if I talk I will cry. "And of course we will keep you updated on Catherine's condition."

"Thank you." I manage to say. She nods and leaves. I make my way to the waiting room and sit down. And I will stay sitting here for The Next Five Hours.

**See what I did there! Like with the title… yeah, okay… Sorry for all the Dialogue. But I've got a nice twist in store for you all so I'll try to get that to you. Lets just say someone from Cathy's past shows up. *Not becoming a love triangle* **

**P.S- I'm spelling it Elise not Alise because that is how it is spelled in the original JRB script. But its all the same person. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, hey guys! I know I'm the worst! But I just got a job… and I went to New York and was trapped on a bus for like 10 hours. Also I spent most of my time just weeping to 'Fun Home' and I found a copy of the Bonnie and Clyde musical script… sooo... but some good news! I would like to welcome K Kelly who is going to Bata for me! Yayyyy! So hopefully this story will start to have better quality. Also you should check out her stories, they are pretty freaking awesome! Anyway, Much love!**

**~Magic.E.B**

**Chapter 8, The Friend. **

God! It's been hours and no one has told me anything about Cathy! I take off my watch, a gift from Elise, and cringe. I look at its face to see the time; 8:54 it's been like 40 minutes, and put it in my pocket. Just as I do I notice two girls in there early 20s looking at me whispering. Normally this wouldn't faze me, since they are 'my demographic' as Elise says, I would normally be flattered even. But since we are in a hospital, me waiting for Cathy and them waiting for someone, it all seems very, very creepy! And of course they saw me looking at them and turned away giggling. Then one of them walked over to me, she had dark brown hair in a spiky pixie cut, he shirt plunged so low that it was hard to look at her without feeling rude.

"Hey, Are you Jamie Wellerstein? The Writer?" She asks and I simply nod. "Oh My God! I'm such a huge fan!" yeah I figured by the way you're talking to me in a waiting room.

"Oh wow thanks…"

"Could my sister and I get a picture?" she asks waving over the other girl. And I agree because what else am I supposed to do? This is the part that always got on Cathy's nerves but I can't say no without making it a bigger issue. So we take the picture and they leave. Leave me feeling extremely awkward. The receptionist must have sensed this because she quickly walks over.

"Mr. Wellerstein? Unfortunatly we do not have any new information on Catherine's condition. However her things have been collected and we are able to release them to you. Um, you just need to fill out a few forms, for legal reasons. Feel free to contact anyone you need, we have a phone at the desk, however only family will be able to visit her in the ICU, where she will most likely be staying. Okay? If you have any other questions please feel free to ask." She hands me the forms and a pen. I sit down and start filling them out. They ask simple questions, birthday, age, relationship to Cathy, parents, address, the normal. I fill them out and try to ignore the two girls who are still staring at me.

Once they're done I walk up to the counter and hand her the forms. She takes them and tells me to follow her. I do and she leads me down a small hallway to a closet like room full of plastic bins she quickly finds then one labeled, 'Wellerstein, Catherine' and hands it to me. She tells me once again ask if I need anything. I thank her and go back to my seat.

The bin is mostly full of her jewelry, nearly of all of which I gave her, and her phone. I pick it up and look at it, it has the case from our wedding on it, its one of those crappy plastic ones you get anything printed on that you give to people, it has the two of us smiling at each other. I don't think we ever actually used them before. God, we were so in love. What the hell happened? Right, I was a terrible human being… I turn over her phone and once again am shown a picture of us. This time it is us at my parents 25 anniversary party we had been dating for only a few months at the time, we are making these stupid expressions but you can tell we were happy. It was back in the happy days, before the house and the wedding and the fighting and the girls even before the publishing deal. The happy days. I know—

"Mr. Wellerstein? Are you alright?" I'm snapped out of my trance by the receptionist, her dark eyes tight with concern, shaking my shoulder. I look at her and nod. She looks unconvinced. "Sir, really do you need anything?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Is there news?"

"Unfortunately no. I was worried about you. Are you sure you do not need anything? Anything at all."

"Just for my wife to be okay." I know she can't fix this but I just have to say it.

"Of course. And I promise you everyone here is working to the best of their ability to bring her back to health." I nod and she walks away, sensing that there is nothing she can do for me.

I hear a chine from a phone and instinctively pull out mine. But it wasn't mine. I look down at Cathy's and see a Facebook notification, 'Carol Ann has tagged you in a picture.' I unlock the phone deftly and am greeted by a picture of Cathy and Carol Ann at about 16 year old. She shared it with the caption "#ThrowbackThursday Throwback to Me and Cathy Hiatt-Wellerstein in 11 grade trying to find something to do on Valentine's Day. Crazy to think that this was over 10 years ago! Can't wait to see her at our reunion!" Oh my god. I didn't even realize that it was almost Valentine's Day. God, her first valentine's Day alone and her high school reunion… I am awful. I left her to face all this alone. And god, Carol Ann. She and Cathy had been friends for 12 years, and they got together maybe once a year. I had met her once or twice; She came to the wedding and once at her daughter's birthday. I know I should tell her… Her and Cathy's Parents. She wouldn't want me to. But I should right? I reach deep in my pocket and grab the crinkled paper. And there it is, I can't tell my parents, But she didn't say anything about Carol Ann. Her old friend… before I know what's happening I'm going through her contacts, and clicking on her name, and hitting call. I quickly walk out of the room, signaling to the reception that I am making a call and she nods. The call rings a few times, so many that I think she might not pick up. But she does.

"Cathy?" She asks.

"No. This is Jamie, her husband… we met a few times. I don't know if you remember…"

"Oh. Um… Yeah. I do. Uh. How can I help you?" she asks awkwardly.

"Um… there's something I think you should know. Um… something's happened." I hear my voice break and I try to hold the tears back.

"Oh my god. What? Is she okay?" She sounds genuinely concerned and its nice.

"Um… Kind of… She is in the Hospital. In a coma…" I hear her sharp gasp at the other end.

"Oh god. How?" she whispers.

"Um… she… tried to kill herself…" I don't know why I say this like it should shock her. She was there the first few times Cathy had tried.

"No… Why?"

"Oh… um… that's a really long story…"

"Sure… Can I come see her." She asks sounding like she has already put something together and knows the whole story.

"Oh, Sure… Yeah. I don't know when they will let us in to see her… but you're welcome to come." I give her the name of the hospital and she says she will be up as soon as possible. We say goodbye and my heart finally starts to slow down. As I head inside. When both phones start ringing, her parents. I should have know, small town. Fast news.

**I'm I the only one who is starting to get like an If I Stay vibe? I can't decide if that's good or not though… **

**I am going to start introducing some kind of half original characters, like Carol Ann's daughter and Cathy and Jamie's Parents. So look out for that.**

**Do any of you watch The Royals? I've been thinking of maybe doing a story or two for that show… so let me know. **

**Realized I never did a disclaimer- **

**Not My Characters all of them are Jason Robert Brown's. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Again. I'm so sorry. But I only had off two days this week and I was going to finish (I had like one sentence left) then post yesterday but my Brother fell off a cliff… literally. He's fine, remarkably, now. But I was a little preoccupied and didn't finish yesterday. So its going up today! Yay. **

**Chapter 9, The Family**

Oh god. Cathy's Parents have always hated me. Not to my face but it was always that passive aggressive hatred that most men would give the man that married their daughter. I quickly answer Cathy's Phone, which is ringing with a call from her mother, Mary-Lynn always liked me more then Henry but she still isn't too fond of me. And I knew neither of them would be happy that they weren't the first people I called.

"James?!" she shouts into my ear. "What is happening? Is Cathy Alright?!"

"Um… well… we don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're her husband!" Her voice is thick with accusation.

"Well… We… she… Cathy tried to kill herself… and I don't know how she is because we are in the hospital and the doctors won't tell me anything…" I hear a small sob like gasp from the other end and I know I should have broken the news better.

"Why would she try that? I thought you both were happy!"

"We… that's a long story that… we should both tell you when she wakes up…"

"Wakes up?! Where is she?"

"She's in a medical coma because she took pills and they are doing tests." I try to take on the steady voice that all the nurses have but the result is a strange shaky coldness. "We don't know when she will wake up… but you are welcome to… come see her…" I know this isn't what Cathy wants but it's all I can do. I can't just deny her parents this right. "I don't know when they will let us see her…"

"Oh no. That's alright just keep us updated on her condition will you? … Then we will come see her… when she wakes up… if its what she wants…" I feel my eyes roll and I'm glad we aren't speaking face to face.

"Sure." I'm about to hang up when she speaks again.

"James? Why weren't we the first people you called? Why was Carol Ann the first one?" something inside me snaps and I was flood with anger.

"Because Cathy told me not to tell you." And I press the close button. And instantly feel bad.

I know that its only matter of time before my parents find out. And I really don't want them to find out from someone else. I look at the time on my phone and see that it is only 9;30 and my parents are night owls so I know they will be up. So I grab _my_ phone and dial my old home phone.

"Hello?" My dad picks up.

"Hey, Dad."

"Jamie? What's up?"

"Um… I need to tell you and mom something…"

"Sure. I put you on speaker." He calls over my mom and I hear them sit down.

"Jamie, Honey what is it?" I hear my mom ask in her soft voice that quickly wraps itself around you like a hug. I feel the tears and hear the sobs before I can stop them.

"Mom… Dad… Its Cathy… She… took… pills…" I hear them gasp on the other end and know that they somehow understood my sobbing mess.

"Oh, honey. I knew you two weren't in a good place but I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Is she okay? Or…" he knows he doesn't need to finish that sentence.

"She's… in a coma… and we're in the hospital… and… they don't know when I can see her… and I have to see her!"

"Oh Honey… I know. Do you want up to come up to see you? Or do you want to be alone?"

"NO! Come. I… I can't be alone… I need you. Both of you…"

"Of course, honey. We will book a room tonight and be up tomorrow. Are you still in the city?"

"Yes."

"Alright we will see you in the morning. Son, get some rest. We will see you soon."

"We love you honey. You and Cathy."

"I love you too." The line goes dead.

I try to calm down, to calm my head but it is racing and my heart is pounding. I try to relax by sitting down on the step but the tears won't stop. The only thing that draws my mind away from the sorrow is her voice. Elise.

**I know its shorter. But I really wanted it up as soon as possible. I say it every time. I'm sorry, all of you mean so much to me. I AM finishing this story. It will just take some time. But please stick with me. And Please review they really do help me get motivated. Okay. I love you all. **

**~Magic.E.B**

**Ps. Thinking of maybe having Carol Ann have like a flashback-y monologue so we can truly understand what Cathy's life was like before Jamie. So let me know if you think that would be a good/ interesting idea. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys… I know… but my Brother was in the hospital again. And I couldn't bring myself to write about a hospital while someone so close to me was in the hospital. You know? Any way. I was planning to make this chapter like really long but my life just went crazy. So I'm gonna start the next one now. So I at least have it started and I hope to have it really soon. But I will say it again. I have fallen in love with many fics that people haven't finished. I know how much it sucks and I will now be one of those people. Your support me so much to me. I love you all so much. Please stand by me. I will finish but it will take time. **

**Chapter 10, The Girlfriend.**

Elise. What was she doing her? I look up at her, flooding again with anger. Anger, which is instantly replaced with an icy pity when I see her face. Her makeup was smudged, her hair was a wreak... And she had tears on her cheeks. Real tears. The question was for Me or Cathy?

"Jamie." She cups my cheek and my tears fall harder, if that's possible, and she sits down next to me pulling me into her small arms. My mind screams at me, telling me that this is the reason we are here, my betrayals. But my heart pleads to stay. Seeking the comfort and love I wish was coming from Cathy. That's 'reason' I started this whole mess. I always loved Cathy, through everything... Everyone, I never stopped wishing it was her arms. Her love. But I was convinced she wouldn't give it to me. She would only give me questions without giving enough information for an answer. How was I going to save her without her permission? When I didn't know what was wrong. At first I thought we could fix it and just until then I would find the love I needed elsewhere, but hopefully regain hers. Eventually I concluded that I was what was wrong. And knew that to make her happy I would let her go. She had never wanted me to rescue her. I could never do that.

"'You don't have to let me win' she had been screaming, but I never heard it at all." She was the mermaid. Always so majestic and beautiful, in my eyes anyway, I'm sure in hers she felt like a mess. I realize now that she still wanted me. She just didn't want me to always tip toe around her. She thinks I always knew that. But what I had done had already gone too far… I would have been restarting our life on a lie. And she deserved better. She deserves better but for some reason she still wants me.

Its in that moment that I remember that it is Elise that I am clinging to. Not Cathy. Even if I am thinking about Cathy. It is Not Cathy. That's what I should have understood in the beginning. I can't just pretend that its her and it be her. I could never get the 'love' I wanted from the other girls. Because I only wanted Cathy's love. And no matter how hard I searched I could never find that from anyone but Cathy.

I quickly pull away, putting the distance of the stairs between us. She looks up at me alarmed.

"I… Cathy…" I take a deep breath and swallow hard. "Elise, I can't…" I glance inside as if I expect to see Cathy walking out. Elise nods. And I'm confused.

"I figured as much. And Jamie, it alright. We hurt her. I know that. She was/is your wife. I'm not. I know you always still secretly loved her. And I'm not here as your girlfriend or whatever I was. I'm here as your editor and her friend. Although I may have ruined that… Anyway. I understand if you don't want me here but I need to come and check on you and her. After all you know I've been through this too." She had. Elise had lost her Brother two years ago. "And you helped me get through that." He had struggled with depression for years. He got laid off, bought a pistol and shot himself within 15 hours.

"Um… I've just been sitting in the waiting room this whole time. They won't let me see her. For Coma patients' the first few hours are critical." She looks shocked and I can't remember if I told her. She quickly moves on how ever.

"Okay. Then is there anything you need? I can stop by your apartment if you need. I'm just gonna go tell the office that you and I will be unable to work for a while. They were gonna have start another piece. But that obviously wont be happening anytime soon. I can also get coffee… uh Starbucks. What do –" She is mumbling by the end and I cut her off.

"No… Actually. Would me mind going to Barns and Noble and grabbing me a book?" She shakes her head. "Okay its called _The Fire in the Sea_ its by Mike Shiner." She looks at me questioningly but just nods when I hand her $20. "Oh and can you get me some coffee?" She nods again and gets in her car again and drives off.

I walk back in the hospital and sit down. Look at Cathy's phone and see she got a call from her agent.

"Hey, Cath. Just wanted to check in. Haven't heard from ya in a bit." I hear the snobby, dick-ish voice of Mike Cramer on the other end. "And ya know. I just wanted to say don't give up kid. Okay? There are a lot of new shows comin' out this year. 'Kay? And all we need is one of them to cast you and all of new york will see your talent. 'Kay? Alright got to go, kid. Give me a call. Bye." He hangs up. He always says that that's all it takes, one casting director to take a chance on you and everyone will see you're great. Maybe he's right. I quickly call Elise and she picks up instantly.

"I was just about to call you. What's Going on?"

"Can you stop by my Apartment and grab my Laptop?"

"Yeah sure. Can I ask why?"

"I'm gonna write a Script."

**I just want to say now that I am in no way trying to make Jamie's cheating not his fault in this chapter. I am just trying to explain where I think his mind was at. I'm kind of basing it on an interview I saw Jeremy give. But everyone has their own option. Also I think I am going to have the next chapter be Carol Ann talking about Cathy as a child/teen. So look out for that and then I cant decide if want to actually show Jamie writing the script, like have little excerpt kind of things or if I should just like let you all just imagine. Let me know if you would find that interesting. **

**~Magic.E.B **


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN LIKE AUGUST AND I CAN SWEAR I HAVE POSTED IT BUT APPARENYLY I FORGOT. I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN EXREAMLY BUSY, I AM LOOKING AT COLLEGES AND I AM UP FOR A WRITING SCHOLORSHIP AND HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON THAT. I WILL TRY TO GET BACK INTO THIS STORY. I AM SORRY. ~Written in December.**

**Written in August~**

**SORRY! I have had a ton of internet problems and I just started school again and I'm still working. And I wasn't sleeping so I couldn't use the computer so it was just a series of unfortunate events. **

**However this Chapter was edited by K Kelly. She also has TL5Ys fics and they are pretty awesome! **

**Chapter 11, The Messages.**

Its 10 pm when I text Elise, telling her just to come in the morning. The nurse walk by and give me sympathetic glances, which I guess are supposed to be comforting but actually just freak me out. I fall asleep in the chair in the waiting room, and wake up abruptly by my phone vibrating in my pocket.

Jamie, At the hotel be at the hospital in a bit. – Carol Ann.

Great. No more news yet. – Jamie

Carol Ann and Cathy had been friends since they were kids. Cathy had told me that Carol Ann was the one Cathy always felt she could talk to.

"Mr. Wellerstein?" The nurse. I sit up.

"Yes?" I hear the fear in my voice.

"The Doctors have decided that Catherine is well enough that she may be aloud visitors." Before I can speak my joy she holds her hands up as if to say wait, "However the doctors are choosing to keep her in a coma so her brain has time to fully heal. They are moving her into the ICU now. So it should take about an hour to get everything set up." I nod and she leaves. Cathy will be okay. She will live. Thanks god.

Sit down overwhelmed with joy that Cathy will be okay. I will never leave her side till she is better… or she tells me too. Oh god. Oh god. What if Cathy doesn't want me anymore? What if she is so mad? What if I ruined everything?

"Jamie? Are you okay?" Elise. I've been calling your name."

"Yeah, I just keep zoning out."

"Understandable. Did you get any sleep?" I shake my head.

"Not enough anyway." She rubs my shoulder.

"I brought you that book." She reaches inside her bag pulling out a hardcover, _The Fire in the Sea_ by Mike Shiner, Cathy's favorite book, ever.

"Oh thanks. They are moving her to a room and allowing visitors in about an hour." She looks too relived and I feel this awful pit in my stomach about having to share the bad news too, "She is still in a coma though." Her face falls.

"Oh, well. Progress…" she sets her bag down in the chair next to me. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll be back." She whips her cheek and leaves. And as I settle back into the chair my phone buzzes again.

Jamie, We're here. Coming up. –Carol Ann.


End file.
